Spóźniony
by Santacruzae
Summary: Podejmując desperackie próby uratowania Sasuke, Naruto trafia do Orochimaru, co bynajmniej nie przynosi żadnych dobrych skutków. Uchicha ma swojego dawnego przyjaciela za nic i postanawia mu to pokazać. Na szczęście wkrótce z odsieczą przybywa Kakashi. Ta historia to KakaNaru i angst pełną gębą.


\- Kaka-sensei?  
\- Hm?  
\- Ty płaczesz.  
\- Hm.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Dlaczego co?  
\- Dlaczego płaczesz.  
\- To z głodu. Taki tik nerwowy.  
\- Nie bawi mnie to. Wcale a wcale. Kakashi!  
\- Co tam, Naruto?  
\- Odpowiedz mi na pyta... pytanie.  
\- Nie powinieneś tyle mówić.  
\- Bę-dę, dopó...ki...  
\- Ale ty jesteś męczący, Naruto.  
\- Powiedz. Dlaczego.  
\- Bo się boję.  
\- Aż tak strasznie wyg...lądam? He, he. Hhhk-HEk-hh.  
\- O twoją duszę, głuptasie.  
\- O swoją nie? Ha, ha, ha, khe, khe, KHE, ugh.  
\- Jeżeli nie przestaniesz tyle mówić, udławisz się własną krwią i udusisz. Nie żartuję. Widziałem już takie przypadki.  
\- No to za... zajebiście. Tak się składa, że chcę zdechnąć.

Mężczyzna w szarym płaszczu nachylił się i położył dwa palce na tętnicy szyjnej zwłok, które ruszały się i mówiły. Zwłoki spojrzały na niego pytająco, ale on nie potrafiłby im wyjaśnić, po co to robi. Po co pochyla się nad Naruto, wpatrując się w jego przekrwione oczy i bulgocące karmazynem policzki. Przez obrażenia nie było na nich widać kocich blizn, kiedyś jakże charakterystycznych dla tego chłopca; całkiem możliwe, że wraz ze zdartą skórą zniknęły na zawsze.

Uzumaki otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale z gardła wydostał się mu tylko przeciągły charkot. Kiedy zakaszlał, z jego mordki spłynęła krwawa maź, zmieszana z kawałkami powybijanych zębów. A więc to przez to Naruto cały czas się krztusił. Uświadomiwszy to sobie, Kakashi spróbował przewrócić chłopaka na lewy bok, żeby ułatwić mu oddychanie. I choć zrobił to tak ostrożnie jak umiał, do jego uszu i tak dotarły takie odgłosy, że wolałby być od urodzenia głuchym, niż kiedykolwiek je usłyszeć.

\- Już nie będziesz się dławił - uśmiechnął się Hatake zza swojej poszarpanej maski, która z chwili na chwilę robiła się coraz bardziej przesiąknięta łzami. - Możesz nawet mówić. Tak trochę, wiesz, nie za dużo od razu...

Naruto jedyną kończyną, której nie miał złamanej, czyli prawą ręką, złapał senseia za włosy i - używając minimalnego nacisku - nakłonił go do położenia się naprzeciwko siebie. To ułatwi im rozmowę; jeżeli Uzumaki nie da rady wyartykułować odpowiedniego dźwięku, Kakashi powinien go odczytać z ruchu jego warg.

\- Weź tą rękę z mojej szyi. Trochę boli.  
\- Ach. Przepraszam, Naruto. Przepraszam. Za wszystko. - _Szczególnie za to, że nie po raz kolejny nie zdążyłem się zjawić na czas i że teraz cierpisz przeze mnie i przez moją opieszałość. Cholera, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę._  
\- Mam prośbę, sensei.  
\- Śmiało – zachęcił go Kakashi, z fałszywym uśmiechem tkwiącym na ustach.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek zobaczył mnie w takim stanie.  
\- Nie zobaczy – zapewnił go cicho Hatake. - Kiedy pomoc już tu będzie, użyję swojej czakry i nałożę na ciebie iluzję. Nie ma się czym martwić, Naruto, naprawdę.

Ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że to co mówi, nie ma sensu, bo żadna pomoc nie zdoła przybyć na czas. Obrażenia Naruta były tak monstrualne, że nawet moc Tsunade nie zdziałałaby wiele. Kiedy o tym pomyślał, nowa fala rozpaczy ogarnęła jego ciało i gorzko zapłakał, kurczowo przytulając do siebie zmasakrowane ciało swojego ucznia.

\- Kaka-sensei? Ja umrę? - Najwidoczniej Uzumaki zauważył bezsilne przerażenie swojego senseia.  
\- Każdy kiedyś umrze - szepnął tamten, zaciskając ręce w pięści i powstrzymując płacz. - A ten, który ci to zrobił, zginie z mojej ręki już za niedługo. Pomszczę cię. Obiecuję.  
\- Kiedyś był mi najlepszym przyjacielem - przyznał Naruto smutno. - Dlaczego, Kakashi? No powiedz mi, dlaczego?  
\- Przyjacielem? On? Mylisz się. Osoba, która była twoim przyjacielem dawno umarła. Ta nowa jest bezwolną maszynką, nakręcaną przez Orochimaru, zaprogramowaną tylko na jeden cel; aby niszczyć. I dlatego najlepiej dla świata byłoby ją zlikwidować.

Przez twarz Naruta przemknął cień, a Hatake natychmiast pożałował podjęcia przykrego dla konającego Uzumakiego tematu. Pożałował tak mocno, że nie zdołał tego ukryć.

\- Kakashi?  
\- Tak?  
\- Cały się trzęsiesz.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Dlaczego na świecie są ludzie, którzy robią takie rzeczy?  
\- Po prostu są. Nie przejmuj się tym teraz. Lepiej pomyśl o czymś miłym – Kakashi pogładził swojego podopiecznego po zmasakrowanej twarzy. W oczach jounina znów zamigotały łzy, które ostatnio przestały się stosować do jego woli.  
\- Nie pamiętam nic miłego – wyznał Uzumaki. - Zupełnie jakby wyżarło mi pamięć. Po tym, co zrobił mi Sasuke, to z resztą nic dziwnego.  
\- Wiesz, Naruto, w Konosze jest pełno ludzi, którzy cię kochają – powiedział miękko Kakashi. - Pomyśl o Sakurze, Tsunade albo Konohamaru. No, ewentualnie o mnie.  
\- Ty... mnie kochasz?  
\- A jak myślisz?  
\- Nawet kiedy wyglądam gorzej od trupa, którego ktoś rozciął i wywrócił na drugą stronę?  
\- Wcale tak nie wyglądasz, Naruto. Dla mnie jesteś śliczny. Po prostu uroczy. Gdybym tylko miał aparat, zrobiłbym ci zdjęcie i powiesił je sobie nad łóżkiem.

Chłopak mimowolnie się uśmiechnął; w udręczonych do granic, różnokolorowych patrzałkach Hatake nie było ani cienia kłamstwa. Przez dłuższą chwilę leżeli bez słowa, owiewani przez ciepłe podmuchy letniego wiatru.

\- Kakashi, ajjj... Ciemno mi przed oczami - odezwał się pierwszy Naruto, czując, że dzieje się coś niedobrego.  
\- To nic. Zaraz będzie jasno – szepnął mu do ucha Hatake.  
\- A jak... ale... to naprawdę już!? Ja nie chcę! - wykrzyknął łamiącym się głosem Naruto, z przestrachu szeroko otwierając niewidzące oczy.  
\- Nie czeka cię nic strasznego. Spotkasz się z rodzicami - wyjaśnił mu Kakashi tak spokojnie, jak umiał. - A także z Jirayą. Na pewno będzie ci bardzo przyjemnie, tam, po drugiej stronie. Wszystko przestanie cię boleć. I wszędzie będzie jasno. Tak jasno, jak na tym świecie nigdy nie jest.  
\- Nie chcę... mam przyjaciół... chcę zostać Hokage! Jeszcze... odwiedzić Konohę, chociaż raz, chociaż ten ostatni... zobaczyć... pożegnać się... Pomóż mi, Kaka-sensei, ja nie chcę! Nie chcę!  
\- Zaręczam ci, mój kochany Naruto, że lepiej jest umrzeć, niż żyć na takim świecie.

Mężczyzna mocno przytulił się do drgającego konwulsyjnie ciała Uzumakiego, aby ten i w ostatniej chwili mógł poczuć, że nie jest sam. Choć Kyuubi opuścił go za sprawą Sasuke już jakiś czas temu, teraz coś zajęło jego miejsce, które przez ostatnie dni ziało niewyobrażalną pustką. Chłopak wyzionął ducha, otulony ciepłem znacznie przyjemniejszym niż przesycone gorącem i nienawiścią ciepłem demona; ciepłem przyjaznym i uspokajającym jak nic na świecie.

\- Do zobaczenia, mój kochany Naruto - załkał Kakashi, dłonią zamykając zmarłemu chłopakowi jego obłędnie niebieskie oczy. - Kurwa mać, czemu znowu się spóźniłem...!?

*  
Kiedy Maito Gai z kilkoma medycznymi kunoichi przy boku przybył na wskazane im przez Pakkuna miejsce, stanął jak wryty. Widok, na który się natknął, utkwił mu w pamięci do śmierci. Na leśnej polanie leżał jego odwieczny rywal, Kakashi Hatake, śpiąc wtulony w stygnące zwłoki Naruta i przez sen cicho skamlał, żeby go nie zostawiać.


End file.
